Haikus
by kris.laraway
Summary: Sherlock/John haikus. Given positive response and more inspiration, more will be added. Fluffy. Review please? :D
1. Likeness

**Haikus**

**Likeness**

Sherlock/John haikus. Given positive response and more inspiration, more will be added.

My mind has a habit of forming haikus. Here's one with a little bit of plot to go with it.

* * *

><p><em>John was in a delirium, his mind grasping at insubstantial fragments. An imaginary Sherlock came into being; muttering strange words that made the washing machine in John's head tumble more vigorously. Out of the disorder, John absently began fishing for words, both from the imaginary Sherlock and his own subconscious, and before he knew it, he was composing a haiku.<em>

**Likeness**

"Cast me in marble —

It wouldn't compare"; the worst

Is that he'd be right

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here's to hoping more haikus self-assemble in my head. I don't want to sound commanding but please review? Ditto for my other pieces, if you've read them. I really wonder whether people are more likely to review by themselves or if the author asks. One would think the latter, but nothing is really ever obvious. Obviously.

Thanks. (:


	2. Carnal

**Haikus**

**Carnal**

Another concept that arose autonomously but this one took a bit of prodding at words to make them fit.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock hasn't eaten in a while, as usual. John's traitorous mind takes their conversation and twists it into a haiku that's quite something else. The gleam in Sherlock's eye doesn't help.<em>

**Carnal**

I suggest takeout —

He has other ideas to

Satisfy hunger

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I appreciate all feedback, especially constructive criticism. :D


	3. Erroneous

**Haikus**

**Erroneous**

I suppose when the world is being _boring_, my mind creates ideas to make up for it. Excuse me if this is bad. (:

* * *

><p><em>John has been in Sherlock's company long enough not to have developed a habit to stop and deduce that which does not go too far beyond his depth, one of which is the dynamic of human relationships. He thinks, Sherlock is a very thorough sort of person; wants his way with most things and gets his way far too many times for him to realise the world doesn't revolve around him. That's precisely why John thinks a relationship with him would utterly drain him, consume him even. As such, John does what a normal self-preserving human would do - he hesitates.<em>

**Erroneous**

John expects Sherlock's

Love to be greedy like a

Bottom trawler. Wrong!

_But when John backs away hesitantly, Sherlock reads it wrongly as rejection, as a confirmation of his insecurities. John looks away a second and when he gazes back into Sherlock's grey eyes, the faint hope that was showing through is now gone, displaced by the customary cold focus. They continue with the case, with life, as though nothing of significance has transpired, yet John can't seem to shake off the feeling of profound loss._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

If you don't know what I mean about bottom trawlers, see http:[doubleslash]en[dot]wikipedia[dot]org/wiki/Ocean_bottom_trawlers

John and Sherlock are both wrong, so doubly erroneous. XD By the way, I like to write in lots of separate little situations and don't have a linear chronological order in mind. I think you could say I like to ascribe to the gazillions-of-parallel-universes theory.

-rambling starts here-

I quite like the effect Moriarty brings to the show. Incredible acting all round, of course. Also I can't help but think what it would be like if Benedict Cumberbatch was Moriarty. I don't know if he likes playing villains. But anyway, I can't envision myself writing anything about Moriarty. _Insufficient data,_ I suppose. :/

I'm going to rewatch Sherlock in French. Yay! I guess if I'm rewatching in another language I won't get overly bored.

Please review? When I'm less busy I'll go back and reply to all reviewers on my other stories (which, by the way, are all for BBC Sherlock so far).

Thank you for reading! :D Sorry for the loooooong Author's Note.


End file.
